parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bugs Bunny
Bugs Bunny Played Prince Adam in Beauty and the Dog (BugsBunnyRockz Style) He is a prince Bugs Bunny played Chanticleer in Rabbit-a-Doodle He is a rooster Bugs Bunny played Llama Kuzco in Tod's New Groove He is a Llama Bugs Bunny played Robert in Meet the Feebles (NimbusKidsMovies Animal Style) Bugs Bunny played Hocus Pocus the Rabbit in Tempe O'Kun the Cowboy Husky (Frosty the Snowman) Bugs Bunny played Sleepy in Destiny White and the Seven Mammals He is a dwarf Bugs Bunny played Toy Bonnie in the Five Nights at Baloo's Series He is a Toy animatronic Bugs Bunny played Fear in Inside Out (BugsandDaffyRockz Style) He is a purple emotion Bugs Bunny played Tom Cat in Bugs and Daffy: The Movie Bugs Bunny played Ash Ketchum in Pokemon spoof for ??? He is a Pokemon trainer Bugs Bunny played Doc in Elsa White and the Seven Friends He is a dwarf Bugs Bunny played Lumiere in Beauty and the Dragon (J.B. Eagle style) He is a candle Bugs Bunny played Donkey in Alex (Shrek) He is a donkey Bugs Bunny played Po The Panda in Kung Fu Rabbit (Dragon Rockz Style) He is a panda Bugs Bunny played Marty The Zebra in Madagascar (Disney and Sega Animal Style) He is a zebra Portrayals: *In Who Framed Devon and Cornwall the Dragons played by Balto. Relatives: *Very Best Friend - Mickey Mouse, Mario, and Hal *Best Friends - Daffy Duck and Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse and Sylvester the Cat and Tweety Bird and Lola Bunny *Wife - Lola Bunny *Son - Yang *Son in Law - E.B. *Daughter - Yin *Grandson - Warren *Granddaughters - Warren's 25 rabbit sisters Gallery: Bugs Bunny in the Bugs Bunny Shorts.jpg|Bugs Bunny in the Bugs Bunny Shorts Bugs Bunny in the Trix Commercials.jpg|Bugs Bunny in the Trix Commercials Bugs Bunny in Who Framed Roger Rabbit.jpg|Bugs Bunny in Who Framed Roger Rabbit Bugs Bunny in Tiny Toon Adventures.jpg|Bugs Bunny in Tiny Toon Adventures Bugs Bunny in Animaniacs.jpg|Bugs Bunny in Animaniacs Bugs Bunny in Space Jam.jpg|Bugs Bunny in Space Jam Bugs Bunny in Tweety's High-Flying Adventure.jpg|Bugs Bunny in Tweety's High-Flying Adventure Bugs Bunny in Looney Tunes Back in Action.jpg|Bugs Bunny in Looney Tunes: Back in Action Bugs Bunny.svg.png Bugs_bunny_2011.png Classic_bugsbunny.png space-jam-disneyscreencaps.com-1245.jpg space-jam-disneyscreencaps.com-1324.jpg space-jam-disneyscreencaps.com-2238.jpg space-jam-disneyscreencaps.com-2242.jpg space-jam-disneyscreencaps.com-2256.jpg Bunny015.jpg Bugs point himself.jpg Bugs take care of ninjas.jpg Bugs got hurt.jpg Bugs give a dragon of cookie.jpg Bugs about money machine.jpg Bugs scares grim with carrot.png Bugs and squeaks screaming.jpg Bugs shakes booty.png Bugs Bunny and Squeaks.jpg bugs push ups.jpg Bugs and squeaks stucks.png Bugs no letters.jpg Bugs daffy and porky sings christmas.jpg Sam talk about bugs.png Yosemite sam with a hammer.png Porky and daffy says wow.jpg Daffy about you.jpg Lola saved bugs.png Bugs got hit.png Bugs getting killed.png Bugs gets chocked up.png Bugs bunny butt 2.png Bugs ask squeaks about acorns.png Bugs bunny looney tunes show 3.png Bugs bunny wabbit.png Bugs_Bunny.JPG|Bugs Bunny's appearance in The Angry Video Game Nerd Bugs bunny butt.png Lola about fun.png Lola says man saved.png Gym leaders x y 400movies animal style.jpg Bugs gets some cheerleaders 1.png Bugs gets some cheerleaders 2.png Bugs gets some cheerleaders 3.png Bugs gets some cheerleaders 4.png Bugs gets some cheerleaders 5.png Bugs gets some cheerleaders 6.png Bugs gets some cheerleaders 7.png Bugs gets some cheerleaders 8.png Bugs gets some cheerleaders 9.png Bugs dancing with cheerleaders 1.png Bugs dancing with cheerleaders 2.png Bugs dancing with cheerleaders 3.png Bugs dancing with cheerleaders 4.png Bugs jumping with cheerleaders 1.png Bugs jumping with cheerleaders 2.png Bugs jumping with cheerleaders 3.png Bugs jumping with cheerleaders 4.png Bugs jumping with cheerleaders 5.png Bugs jumping with cheerleaders 6.png Bugs jumping with cheerleaders 7.png Bugs jumping with cheerleaders 8.png Bugs jumping with cheerleaders 9.png Bugs shaking his butt with cheerleaders 1.png Bugs shaking his butt with cheerleaders 2.png Bugs shaking his butt with cheerleaders 3.png Bugs shaking his butt with cheerleaders 4.png Bugs shaking his butt with cheerleaders 5.png Bugs shaking his butt with cheerleaders 6.png Bugs shaking his butt with cheerleaders 7.png Bugs last dance with cheerleaders 1.png Bugs last dance with cheerleaders 2.png Bugs last dance with cheerleaders 3.png Bugs last dance with cheerleaders 4.png Bugs last dance with cheerleaders 5.png Bugs last dance with cheerleaders 6.png Bugs last dance with cheerleaders 7.png Bugs last dance with cheerleaders 8.png Bugs last dance with cheerleaders 9.png Bugs last dance with cheerleaders 10.png Bugs last dance with cheerleaders 11.png Bugs thinking about dates 1.png Bugs thinking about dates 2.png Bugs thinking about dates 3.png Bugs thinking about dates 4.png Bugs thinking about dates 5.png Bugs thinking about dates 6.png Bugs thinking about dates 7.png Bugs thinking about dates 8.png Bugs thinking about dates 9.png Bugs thinking about dates 10.png Bugs is sad in house.png Bugs gets angry at daffy.png space-jam-disneyscreencaps.com-4627.jpg space-jam-disneyscreencaps.com-4634.jpg space-jam-disneyscreencaps.com-4635.jpg space-jam-disneyscreencaps.com-4704.jpg space-jam-disneyscreencaps.com-4709.jpg space-jam-disneyscreencaps.com-4728.jpg Bugs angry house 1.png Bugs angry house 2.png Bugs angry house 3.png Bugs angry house 4.png Bugs angry house 5.png Bugs angry house 6.png Bugs angry house 7.png Bugs angry house 8.png Bugs angry house 9.png Bugs shocked before pie in his face.png Bugs standing to daffy.png Bugs climbing tree 1.png Bugs climbing tree 2.png Bugs climbing tree 3.png Bugs climbing tree 4.png Bugs climbing tree 5.png Bugs climbing tree 6.png Bugs climbing tree 7.png Bugs climbing tree 8.png Bugs climbing tree 9.png Bugs climbing tree 10.png Bugs climbing tree 11.png Bugs climbing tree 12.png Bugs climbing tree 13.png Bugs climbing tree 14.png Bugs climbing tree 15.png Bugs climbing tree 16.png Lo Mejor De Bugs Bunny cap3.png Bugs bunny as Monterey jack.jpg|Bugs Bunny as Monterey Jack work bugs walk 1.png work bugs walk 2.png work bugs walk 3.png work bugs walk 4.png work bugs in the job.png Baby_Bugs.png Bugs.png 3 Main Toon Sources.jpg IMG 20190220 134249.jpg IMG_20190407_151211.jpg Bugs And Lola.jpg Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Rabbits Category:Looney Tunes Characters Category:The Looney Tunes Show Characters Category:Wabbit Characters Category:Bugs and Lola Category:CartoonNetworkandHubFan360 Category:Angry Video Game Nerd Characters Category:Can you feel the love tonight Category:Romantic Characters Category:HubandTHQFanPictures Category:Gray Characters Category:White Characters Category:Cowards Category:Studio Mascots Category:Warner Bros. Franchise Characters Category:Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run Characters Category:Baby Looney Tunes Characters Category:Warner Bros. Animation Characters Category:Characters Appeared With The Logo Category:Mascots Category:Memes Category:Fievel and olivia's adventures heroes Category:Characters Who Go Barefoot Category:Idiots Category:Characters who have foot scenes Category:1940 Introductions Category:Brothers Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Rated PG Characters Category:Characters who use gloves Category:Sonic, Lulu Caty, Mickey, Rita, Mario, Bugs Bunny and Spyro Adventures Characters Category:Characters who show their butt Category:Comedians Category:Adults Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Uncles Category:Grandfathers Category:Parents Category:Grandparents Category:Robot Chicken Characters Category:Screaming Characters Category:MGM Characters Category:Tails Gets Trolled Characters Category:Bendy's World Friends Category:Leo San Juan Friends Category:Legend Hero Category:Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue Characters Category:Bugs Bunny and Star Butterfly Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Characters Category:Creeps Category:Sentai FilmWorks Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Looney Tunes DxD Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Don Bluth Characters Category:Characters voiced by Billy West Category:Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Characters Category:Davidchannel Category:DuckTales Characters